Sixesim lecion
6 Sixesim lecion 6.1 Texte 6.1.1 Li festivitás ye occasion del otcentennarie del cité capital Ja ante clocca ot in li matin li publica comensat barrar li stradas ductent al grand plazza de parade, talmen que li policistes havet mult a far por retener it in respectabil distantie. Legionarios e pumperos esset comandat quam auxiliatores por li policie. Ja on posset vider un policist, forductent un laceron e un fripon, quel esset arrestat quam furtard. Un trincard esset remarcat de un policist, al gaudie de un galoppon de hotel. Un dormion presc restat sub un automobil. In li sud-front del plazza esset constructet tribunes por li special invitat publica. On videt functionarios de divers institutiones, publicistes e jurnalistes e anc cinematistes. Ye clocca nin e tri quart li central tribune comensat plenar se. Ultra li president e su marita, nascet princessa D. con su can Bolognes, li comissario de policie, li magistrat municipal, li burgomastro Ciennes on videt mult altri distin’t persones. In li diplomatic loge prendet plazze li ambassadores angles, frances, german, chines, japanes, con lor damas, inter illi li marita del amassador italian, li conosset patronessa del societé de protectores de infantes. Inter li deputates del parlamente on remarcat omni fractiones comensante del max revolutionari bolshevistes, till li conosset reactionario M., actionario e companion del chef del Grand Magazin Central, e anc quelc pastores del partie Christian. Presc precis ye clocca deci comensat li grand parade militari con elegant cavalcada del cavalleristes, inter queles excellet li lanceros. Li chasseros con lor coloristic vestes evocat general sensation. Poy defilat li artilleristes con lor modernissim mortatori apparates. Inter li infanteristes marchat max von li musketeros, flancat pe li jaloneros. Li officeros portat su órdenes, e on posset remarcar, que li pedones esset plu decorat quam li truppes de ingenieros. Pos li militare defilat li brigade de pumperos e depoy secuet li scoleros de divers institutes son lor directores, preceptores e instructores. Pos illi marchat li professionales: tal’eros, chapeleros, sapateros, barberos, carreteros, carpenteros, mureros, vitreros, ferreros etc. Li ovreros del fabricas ne prendet parte in ti parade, ma li mineros del vicin carbon-miniera esset representat per lor delegates in su original costumes. Nu secuet li sportiv organisatioines e on posset vider mult conosset championes del foot-ballistes, boxeros, velocipedistes, canotistes etc. In fin secuet un corso de automobilistes e motoristes. In li vésper in li vast sala municipal esset arrangeat un grand festa, u incontrat se li tot population per su eminent laboratores scientific, politic, artistic e social. Inter li scientistes on posset reconnosser li professores del universitá, li romanist E., li germanistF., e li orientalist M. Omni scienties esset representat, on videt juristes, medicos, inter illi li oculist S., li internist A. e li dentist u. Anc conosset pictores quam li paisagist L., li portretist R. e li aquarellist e aquafortist K. participat al festa. Ta esset anc li sculptor C. con su marita, li famos actressa Lola C. On vide li max different persones in amical conversation: ci un radical socialist fonde se sub li ardent ocules del excentric baronessa S., ta un prestro del metodistes parla con li millionario e bankero M. e li proprietario del grand fabrica de motores, lord Ch. Li charitabil comtessa T. sembla interessar se ye li activitá del conosset calvinistic missionario B., un alt barbon, quel in ti desbarbat témpore es quasi un anachronisme. Li babillada cessat quande li trio: li pianisto Z., li cellisto Str. e li violinista Senioretta Ilona M. intonat un arie del local compositor G. Solmen in tard nocte li festa trovat su fine, talmen que li reporteros havet mult a far scrir li rapportes al rect témpore, e li redactores e correctores esset occupat till límite. Criticastros comprensibilmen ne esset content. cité capital Hauptstadt matin Morgen ducter führen retener zurückhalten respectar achten distant entfernt auxiliar helfen laceron Lump fripon Gauner galoppon Laufbursche dormion Schlafmütze presc beinahe ultra außer marita Gemahlin ambassador Gesandter veste Kleidung flanc Seite jalon Richtfähnchen pede Fuß pedones Fußvolk depoy hernach tal’ero Schneider chapel Hut sapate Schuh barbe Bart carpentero Zimmermann mur Mauer vitre Glas ferre Eisen ovrero Arbeiter mineros Bergleute intern innerlich dente Zahn picter malen paisage Landschaft sculpter (Steinbilder) hauen fonder schmelzen arder brennen, glühen charitabil barmherzig, wohltätig alt hoch babilar schwatzen límite Grenze 6.1.2 Un farm in li subtropic landes Li farmero amabilmen monstrat nos su possessiones. Sur li corte noi videt a dextri un grand dom. To esset li galliniera, u esset anc anates, ganses e quelc altri avios. Detra ti voliera extedet se un pisciera quel servit solmen quam anguilliera. Trans li bassines esset visibil li grand caffiera e in lontan un piniera. In li horizonte stat blu montes, u esset un rich marmoriera, un ardesiera e altri minieras. Li sómmites esset covrit de nive e glacieres. Del altri látere del corte esset li orangeria con mult tropic plantes e fructieros, bananieros, palmes e exotic flores. Noi eat sur un bell planat via, de un látere de quel extendet se un vast herbiera con bellissim trifolie e anc mult bell flores de camp, queles injoyat li paisage. Ma li farmero tutmen ne esset content con ti malherbe, quam il nominat les. Il haltat e prendet ex li tasca un tabaciere e presentat nos quelc cigares: „Vu ne posse imaginar Vos,“ dit il, „quant me despita li insectes! vu vide ta li pomiera juntet a mi parc. It es presc vivid pro li mult vermes, con queles yo guerrea nu ja quelc annus. Anc li verdi pedicules de folies in mi adjacent pruniera, malgré omni precationes, expande se in un horribil maniere.“ „Esque Vu have forsan formícas?“ „O yes. Ci es pluri formicieras inl i boscage vicin. Illi es tre laboros insectes.“ „Ples notar que jus li formícas cultiva li pedicules, e yo posse solmen consiliar Vos tam rapid quam possibil exterminar omni formicieras. Illi es tre nociv animales in un fructiera.“ „Advere! Nu yo va secuer Vor consilie. Ples regardar tra ti clariera, quel aperte nos li vide super li mare. Ta Vu posse vider un cannoniere e du destructores, queles cruza in ti regiones.“ „Quel es ti nave, quel sub segles veni al porto?“ „To es nor seglero, quel aporta nos salpetre por amelioration del terre. It veni del famos nitrieras in Chile.“ Pos har fat un promenada tra li principal branches de su proprietés, li farmero invitat nos in su „garsoniera,“ quam il nominat su hem nu, proque su marita esset in un sanatoria. Quande noi hat sidentat nos in li comod apoyieres, sub li grand castaniero, un servitor aportat sur un tablette un chinesi teiere con tasses. Pos har trincat té e restaurat nos un poc, noi eat regardar li industrial institutiones, li spritería, li lavería, sapatería, carpentería e ferrería, u on fat omni ferrin ovres till li max fin ferreríes ornamental. Specialmen sypatic esset to, que on tutmen ne videt forjettat ferral’a, quel talmen desgustant abunda in altri tal ovrerías. Li old forjero con su long albi barbe stat apud li incude avan li foyere con ardent brase illuminant su energic facie, un image del old témpore. amabil liebenswürdig corte Hof dextri rechts gallina Huhn anate Ente avio Vogel detra hinter volar fliegen voliera Vogelhaus pisc Fisch anguill Aal lontan fern pin Fichte blu blau ardes Schiefer látere Seite via Weg extender se sich ausdehnen trifolie Klee malherbe Unkraut despitar ärgern pom Apfel vivid lebendig verme Wurm pedicul Laus folie Blatt adjacer anliegen prun Pflaume precaution Vorsichtsmaßregel expander ausbreiten formíca Ameise bosca Busch rapid schnell consiliar raten exterminar ausrotten nocer schaden advere fürwahr, allerdings clariera Lichtung mare Meer nave Schiff porto Hafen nitre Stickstoff branche Zweig garson Bursche, Junggeselle table Tisch té Tee lavar waschen ovre Werk gust Geschmack abundar im Überfluss vorhanden sein forjar schmieden albi weiß incude Amboss brase Lohe facie Gesicht6.2 Erläuterungen 6.2.1 Personal Suffixes Durch die folgenden Suffixe werden Substantive abgeleitet, die Personen bezeichnen: -erBerufsmann, Geschäftsmann, seltener eine Person, die zufällig mit ewas beschäftigt ist (entspricht der deutschen Endung -er z. B. in Müller, Bäcker, Fischer): molinero = Müller (moline = Mühle) barbero = Barbier (barbe = Bart) lavera = Wäscherin (lavar = waschen) passagero = Passagier (passage = Durchfahrt)-ist (von Substantiven), Anänger einer Richtung, eines -ismus, Person mit etwas Künstlerischem, Ideellem, Wissenschaftlichem, Militärischem, Technischem oder mit einem Sport beschäftigt (wie im Deutschen -ist): librist = Buchliebhaber (libre = Buch) socialist = Sozialist (social = gesellschaftlich, sozial) Bonapartist = Anhänger von Bonaparte Darwinist = Anhänger Darwins oculist = Augenarzt (ocul = das Auge) cavallerist = Kavallerist (cavallerie = Kavallerie; -ie + ist wird zu -ist) machinist = Maschinist (machine = Maschine) telegrafist = Telegraphist (telegraf = Telegraph) automobilist = Automobilist -or (von Verben) wurde schon in der III. Lektion erklärt: Ausführer einer Handlung im allgemeinen. Vgl.: laborero = ein Berufsarbeiter und laborator = Arbeiter im allgemeinen, z. B. collaborator = Mitarbeiter -ario Person, die durch etwas Äußerliches charakterisiert ist, z. B. durch ihr Amt (im Deutschen -är oder -ar): millionario = Millionär (million = Million) missionario = Missionär (mission = Sendung)functionario = Funktionär (function = Funktion) bibliotecario = Bibliothekar (biblioteca = Bibliothek) notario = Notar (nota = Eintragung) -on Person, die nach einer inneren oder natürlichen Eigenschaft bekannt ist: dormion = Schlafmütze (dormir = schlafen) grison = Graukopf (gris = grau) savagion = Wildling (savagi = wild) spion = Spion (spiar = spähen) Auch Dinge (oft Vergrößerung): cannon = Kanone (canne = Rohr) ballon = Ballon (ball = Ball) galon = Tresse (gala = Gala, Fest, Prunk)-ard Personenname mit übler Bedeutung, Verbrecher: falsard = Fälscher (fals = falsch) dynamitard = Dynamitard, Veranstalter eines Dynamitattentats mentiard = Lügner (mentir = lügen) -astro Person, die als minderwertig geschätzt wird, Ekelnamen: medicastro = Quacksalber (medico = Arzt) politicastro = „Kannegießer“ (politico = Politiker) poetastro = Dichterling (poet = Dichter) -esEinwohner (auch adjektivisch): franceso = Franzose (Francia = Frankreich) francesa = Französin frances(i) = französich borgeso = Bürger (borg = Burg, Marktflecken) viennesa = Wienerin (Vienna = Wien) -essa weibliche Personen (Ämter, Würde):comtessa = Gräfin (comte = Graf) princessa = Prinzessin, Fürstin (prince = Prinz, Fürst) imperatressa = Kaiserin (imperator = Kaiser) actressa = Schauspielerin (actor = Schauspieler) 6.2.2 Qualitativ suffixes Durch die folgenden Suffixe werden viele den Zustand und die Eigenschaft bezeichnende Substantive abgeleitet: -ie Zustand, Abstrakta: maladie = Krankheit (malad = krank) elegantie = Eleganz (elegant = elegant) Besonders zahlreich sind Ableitungen von Partizipien: existentie = Dasein (existent = daseiend, existierend). (Die Endung -ntie wurde schon in der V. Lektion erörtert) Auch von Substantiven: seniorie = Herrschaft (senior = Herr) amicie = Freundschaft (amíc = Freund) astronomie = Astronomie (astronom = Astronom) und viele andere Namen von Wissenschaften -tá Eigenschaft (das gewöhnlichste Suffix dafür, kommt im Deutschen als -tät vor): qualitá = Qualität, Eigenschaft (qual(i) = was für ein) homanitá = Menschlichkeit (homan = menschlich, hom = Mensch) amabilitá = Liebenswürdigkeit (amabil = liebenswürdig) Wörter, die eine Gesamtheit von Personen oder Dingen bezeichnen, können -té statt -tá annehmen: homanité = Menschheit (vergl. homanitá = Menschlichkeit) societé = Gesellschaft (socio = Geselle, Genosse) -ore 1. von Verben: Gefühls-, Bewegungs-, Leucht- oder Temperaturzustand:amore = Liebe (von amar = lieben) terrore = Schrecken (terrer = schrecken) calore = Hitze (caler = heiß sein) 2. von Adjektiven: Größen, Werte: longore = Länge (long = lang) grandore = Größe (grand = groß) -ess spezielle Eigenschaft oder Zustand (vgl. die Beispiele): altess = Hoheit (alt = hoch, altore = Höhe, altitá = die Eigenschaft, hoch zu sein) grandess = Grandezza (grand = groß, grandore = Größe als Maß, granditá = die Eigenschaft, groß zu sein) yuness = Jugend (Zeitalter) (yun = jung, yunitá = de Eigenschaft, yunité = die Menschen)6.2.3 Local e collectiv suffixes -ia ist ein häufiges Suffix um Namen für Orte und Länder von Wörtern, die eine Person bezeichnen, abzuleiten: Germania = Deutschland (germano = Deutscher) dominia = Herrschaft, Gebiet (dómino = Herr) abatia = Abtei (abat = Abt) auditoria = Hörsaal (auditor = Hörer) -at(u) gesetzliche, soziale, öffentliche Institution, Stand, Amt (auch Ort, Zeit und Gebiet, im Deutschen oft -at): viduatu = Witwenstand (vidua = Witwe) celibatu = Ehelosigkeit, Zölibat (celibo = Junggseslle) proletariatu = Proletariat (proletario = Proletarier) directoratu = Leiterschaft (director = Leiter) secretariatu = Sekretariat (secretario = Sekretär) califatu = Kalifat (calif = Kalif) episcopatu = Bistum (episcop = Bischof) -eríe Geschäft, auch die dort befindliche oder hergestelle Ware (mit -ería: der Ort des betreffenden Geschäftes, beide im Deutschen oft -erei): vitreríe = Glaserei (Geschäft), Glasware (vitre = Glas, oder von vitrero = Glaser) vitrería = Glasfabrik(Dieses Suffix ist eigentlich durch Zusammenziehung der Suffixe -er + -ie oder -ia entstanden) Übertragen wird -eríe auch verwendet, um einen Charakterzug und dessen Äußerungen auszudrücken: coquetteríe = Gefallsucht (coquett = gefallsüchtig) bigotteríe = Frömmelei (bigott = frömmelnd) diaboleríe = Teufelei (diábol = Teufel) -ierein etwas enhaltendes, tragendes Gerät, ein Behälter; man beachte die Nuancierung der Bedeutung je nach dem Endvokal -a, -e, -o:cigarriere = Zigarrenetui (cigarr = Zigarre) tabaciere = Tabaksdose (tabac = Tabak) candeliero = Leuchter (candel = Kerze) pomiero = Apfelbaum (pom = Apfel) glaciero = Gletscher (glacie = Eis) pisciera = Fischteich (pisc = Fisch) torfiera = Torfmoor (torf = Torf) formiciera = Ameisenhaufen (formíca = Ameise) Außer den obenerwähnten, mehr oder weniger allgemeinen Suffixen, kommen noch einige andere vor, die aber selten sind, z. B.: -uor Ort oder Gerät, woran oder worin etwas getan wird: trottuor = Bürgersteig (trottar = trotten, gehen); -ade eine fortlaufende Reihe oder eine gewisse Menge: colonade = Säulenhalle (colonne = Säule), boccade = Mindvoll (bocc = Mund)-al’a eine ungeordnete Sammlung, ein Haufen: antiqual’a= Gerümpel (antiqui=alt); canal’a = Hundepack (can = Hund) -árium eine wissenschaftliche Sammlung: herbarium = Pflanzensammlung (herbe = Gras), planetarium = Planetarium (Verzeichnis der Wandelsterne, aber übertragen auch ein Kunstgetriebe zur Darstellung ihrer Bewegungen, von planet = Wandelstern).